The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method and a program that store image data obtained by a microscope and supply the stored image data to an information terminal in a field of medicine, pathology, biology, material, or the like.
A remote diagnostic information processing system in which information processing apparatuses placed at a plurality of medical facilities are connected each other through a network such as the Internet and these information processing apparatuses are each connected to a data center through the network has been known (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). In this remote diagnostic information processing system, it is possible to issue a diagnosis request for an inspection image to an information processing apparatus placed at a medical facility (diagnosis side) from an information processing apparatus placed at another medical facility (requestor) through a data center. When the data center receives the diagnosis request for the inspection image from the information processing apparatus (requestor), it confirms if the information processing apparatus (diagnosis side) has a display capability suited to a diagnostic purpose and sends the inspection image as a diagnosis target to this information processing apparatus.